dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
First Sister
Human Form= |-|Final Form= she is relly the fucking blood stealer and..and sips a penis on mens hahahahaha!!!! DreadOut game. Power Blood Stealing And Healing On Its Self. Game Act I She appears briefly in Linda's dream at the beginning of Act I chanting the song, "Lingsir Wengi'"'''. She is also the very last enemy encountered in Act I. She is encountered if the player manages to get the school keys and approaches the exit door. Act II She makes grand appearance after Linda defeats Pocong Radja in the cemetery. When Linda sits on the table and facing the mirror inside the First Sister room at the mansion, the First Sister slowly appears on the surface behind Linda. She then approaches and whisper some words to Linda. Linda then gets pulled through the mirror by her own reflection. If Linda decides to go inside school, the school's interiors will become contrast red, and the First Sister makes sudden appearance revealing her true form. Appearance The First Sister appears as a gorgeous lady wearing a red Blood kebaya and keeps her hair tied neatly in a Barkling. On certain occasions, she appears with semi-demonic looks, makes her eyes become white, and her hairs grow lengthwise. On one point, before she releases a rat, it was clear that she displays her missing lower jaw and fangs. Near the end of the game, the First Sister reveals her true form. In the first phase of her true form she turns into demonic figure. Her long hairs and eyes turns white, All her teeth become sharp, her fingernails get longer, and her skin becomes completely pale. Her cloths also get torn apart. Some dark wrinkles also can be spotted around her face. At the second phase of her true form, she transforms into completely creature looking, her body becomes more slender, her arms get longer, and her hands are shaped like spider legs. She floats with very sluggish movements. Strategy Act I The player will meet the First Sister if the player try to unlock the exit door with the school's keys. She will be approaching the player while performing a dance. If she gets close enough, she will perform black magic on the player, which progressively lessens the player's health. Be quick to adapt to any circumstances, even inverted controls. The player just has to head to the exit door and avoid her at all cost. The player cannot aim her and she is invulnerable to the player's camera. The player will face her in three phases : * In phase one, immediately head for the exit door. * In phase two, the player will be blinded by locusts. The player just need to navigate himself/herself to the exit door. * In phase three, the controls will be inverted. Continue to navigate to the exit door while avoid her chasing. After the three phases are passed, the First Sister will stand idle in the exit door, marking the only chance that the player can aim and hit her with the player's camera. Go to the exit afterward. If the player is getting thrown to Limbo during the chasing sequences with the First Sister, the player can hear some whispers. Act II After defeating the Pocong Radja, she will appear to engage the player in a battle. However, trying to defeat her at that moment is futile. Just allow the First Sister to defeat the player until the player is sent to Limbo. In Limbo some whispering sounds can be heard again. After the player wake up, the player is already teleported to the next area. Later on, if the player decides to go back to school after the cutscene in the mansion, the player will engage a battle with the final form of the First Sister. She will be still invincible. Instead, let her attacks you once and teleports you to a complete darkness to fight with Demit Pintu. After defeating the Demit Pintu, she will show up again, but still invulnerable. The player must take a photo of Demit Pintu silhouette above the exit door once and makes Demit Pintu vomit (the player still has to keep the distance from getting hit by her). The vomit will make the the First Sister become much weaker, allowing the player to damage her with camera. After taking her photo six times, she will disappear briefly, only to trap the player in cage made by hairs. However, the player is still able to move and track her to take her pictures. Keep taking her photo until the First Sister screams and disappears. When she disappears, a semi transparent snake body will appear and breaks the cage, allowing the player to escape. Go to the door that recently opened, the player will find himself/herself in area that's looked like a dead end. Use your camera to reveal the hidden paths, and tries to walk throughout the maze. It is recommended to use the IrisPhone when walking since the IrisPhone's flashlight allows a constant bright light, whereas the SLR is in abrupt flashes and can handicap vision. Follow the snake bone trail until the player spots its head, immediately take a photo of a candle placed in front of its head. Wait and the snake's head will move and pounces the player. The player will be dragged into the Limbo with the First Sister. Watch the cutscene, and mashes left click button control when the screen becomes glitchy. It will make the player pull out chains to tie her. Repeat the process until the player is into cutscene again. Trivia * As most players probably already guess, the First Sister is known as Mysterious Lady in Red in Act I. * The First Sister can be spotted before you enter the school gate by pointing your camera to the bush near the dead tree when the last person Yayan is near the front gate. She also can still be seen during the cutscene in the same place when everybody enters the school gate. * Right before encountering the Demit Lorong, a voice calling out for Linda will be heard, as well as a swarm of locusts appearing, which appears to be coming from the First Sister. * Inside the First Sister room, the player will find many paintings which are the portraits of the First Sister and her other sisters when they're still alive. * Inside the First Sister room, when the First Sister slowly appears in front of Linda at the mirror, if the player moves the view to the left, the player can find a terrifying First Sister's face stares at him/her. * The First Sister will also whisper to Linda some Sundanese phrases : "''Bangornya... kalah kadieu..." which can be translated to "Bad girl... Dare to come here...". * The First Sister seems like rose flowers a lot, evidenced with a painting of her holding a rose flower and a vase containing a rose flower in her room. Makes it suitable with the 'Red' attribute she bears. * When fighting with the First Sister inside school, she will be shown speaking "Ih maneh teh nya!" a few times, which is an expression of pissed or annoyed in Sundanese language (the translation might be interpreted as bad words). * Inside the maze, if the player takes a picture of a candle in front of the snake's head from "behind" or back angle, and the First Sister is in close distance to you. Instead of pouncing the player, the snake will be shown pouncing the First Sister. Gallery g_hantu48.png|First Sister ghostpedia entry (Act I) Lady-in-Red-03.png|First Sister CG render (Full Body) Lady-in-Red-02.png|First Sister CG render (Dance) Lady-in-Red-01.png|First Sister CG render (Whirlwind) ldringame.jpg|First Sister in game appearance (Human Form) lady_in_red_cam_view.jpg|First Sister in camera view 269790_screenshots_2014-11-12_00027.jpg|First Sister guards the exit door bloggif_550fc70e85660.gif|First Sister casts black magic over Linda bloggif_550f9606267ac.gif|First Sister sends swarm of locusts toward Linda bloggif_550fac454cd62.gif|First Sister sends a rat toward Linda ldr-jp1.jpg|First Sister's jumpscare I ldr-jp2.jpg|First Sister's jumpscare II Bloggif 550f7b14af59a.gif|First Sister's dance movement 269790_screenshots_2015-02-18_00083.jpg|First Sister's silentscare dreadout 2014-05-12 15-29-34-67.jpg|First Sister appear on cutscene lady_in_red_artwork.jpg|First Sister's official artwork Category:Ghosts Category:Act I Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Hostile